


Intertwined

by Brookeroni



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I wasn't in the best mood while writing this tbh, M/M, This is that weird in-between of fluffy and saddness, as with homesickness and abandonment, but oh well, depression and anxiety mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookeroni/pseuds/Brookeroni
Summary: A small ficlet involving Keith and Lance with the song "Intertwined" by Dodie Clark being the inspiration.I know it's short, in fact, it's my shortest fic ever, but this is the type of fic where any longer and the meaning would be undermined.





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link for the song I listened to for an hour straight writing this. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4TJxmsj1lUg
> 
> It's amazing how sadness can push you to be creative.

_Skin._  
Heat.   
Hair in your mouth.  
Feet touching feet. 

The castle is calm. There’s the slight hum of the engine, the almost silent breathing of the two boys mingling while feeling the feeble rise and fall of each other's chests. Everything is still. The battles are done for today, they’re both here. Alive. 

_Oh you_  
And I   
Safe from the world   
Though the world will try 

This paladin shit they were thrown into wasn’t easy. The new lifestyle they had to live with, constant fighting and near death experiences was bringing the word stress to a whole other level.

_Oh, I’m afraid of the things in my brain_  
But we can stay here   
And laugh away the fear 

Homesickness. Depression. Anxiety. Abandonment. Everyone has their demons, some are just tougher to combat than others. Even if you believe you’ve defeated the monster it will sneak up on you and latch on for maybe a day or two before releasing you and leaving you be until the next time. And in those moments of peace, we begin to take it for granted. 

_Numb_  
Fine   
You create a rarity of my genuine smiles 

The person you love most sees a variety of genuine smiles that they create. Pure joy; the light, happy smiles; the ones from the feeling of overwhelming love and adoration; the ones from surviving that close call and being able to crawl into bed together that same night and just appreciate each other.

_So breathe_  
Breathe with me   
Can you drink all my thoughts   
Cause I can’t stand them 

Sometimes it just becomes too much and you just need to get _rid_ of it. At times like this words are too hard and speaking takes too much effort, so thoughts and feelings get passed on through breaths and soft caresses. They pass on a heavier thought through a deep sigh and a tighter squeeze. The other usually understands immediately and they hold one another a bit tighter each time.

_Intertwined_  
Free   
I’ve pinned each and every hope on you  
I hope that you don’t bleed with me 

Laying in bed, legs tangled together arms thrown across each other, heads resting atop one another. They feel light. Free. Even so, you never want the person you cherish with your whole being to feel the same pain you do. You just wish that they’ll be okay with only you there. 

They may be damaged cargo, but they’re precious to one another. 

_I’m afraid of the things in my brain_  
But we can say here   
And laugh away the fear 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short drabble. come talk to me ooonn  
> Instagram-->https://www.instagram.com/_brookeroni_/?hl=en  
> Tumblr-->http://androgynous-gay.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter-->https://twitter.com/androgynousgay


End file.
